Crash and Burn
by Audra Kaiba
Summary: Rewrite of The Law Student and the Duel Academy. Chazz's sister comes into the picture and seems to be there only to drive Crowler up the wall. If I say much in the summary it'll give to much away. Rated T for fear of underrating.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is a revision of The Duel Academy and the Law student. I read over it myself and it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, so here we go. I'm just going to say this before I get started, so I don't get in another fight, I don't use the Japanese character names in my stories, and if I get something wrong would you mind telling me Nicely?  Anyways, here you go. Oh yeah the disclaimer. 

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh GX or anything affiliated with it. I only own my OCs.

"Well, well, if it isn't Chazz Princeton in trouble again." Crowler smirked at Chazz from across the desk. "And it seems that Miss Audra Princeton isn't here to bail you out this time." As it was, a helicopter was flying over the body of water towards Duelist Academy as Doctor Crowler said these very words.

The helicopter landed in front of the Academy and Audra Princeton stepped out. She was tall and thin with black hair pulled into a tight ponytail. She wore a black business suit and a long black coat to keep the winter chill out. She pulled off her sunglasses and her gray eyes swept over the courtyard.

"And as usual, my brother is in trouble again." She muttered picking up her briefcase and walking towards the school.

Whispers swept through the halls as she passed. "Looks like Chazz got himself in trouble again. Deep trouble." Chazz's cronies said as she walked past them towards Crowler's office door.

"As I was saying Mr. Princeton, your dear sister isn't here to bail you out this-" The door behind Crowler banged open.

"Crowler!" Audra snapped.

"Oh no." Crowler muttered.

"What did he do this time?" Audra asked sitting down in the chair next to Chazz.

"We found him dangling a Slyfer over the balcony."

Audra looked at Chazz with a raised eyebrow before turning back to Crowler. "Come now Doctor Crowler, don't pretend that you didn't throw a Slyfer or two off the balcony when you attended the academy."

"I did no such thing." Crowler snapped. Audra's gaze bore into the doctor. "Fine I threw a couple over the cliff when I was younger, and I have threatened to do so a couple times this year, but- What are you doing?"

Audra had pulled out her laptop and was plugging a small I-pod like object into it. She typed in something before looking back up. "Oh this? I got that on tape." She pressed a button on the recorder and they heard Crowler's voice.

_Fine, I threw a couple off the cliff when I was younger and I have threatened to do so to a couple times this year. _

"If I send this to the Chancellor, you are almost guaranteed to loose your job. And the last time I checked, this was the only job you could get. However, if you allow my brother to leave with no marks counted against him," Audra smiled. "I wont have to get you fired. So," She pulled up the e-mail box and her finger hovered over the _send _key. "What's it going to be?"

"Fine," Crowler growled. "He can go, and I will not count this against him."

Audra smiled "That's very generous of you Doctor Crowler," She rose from the chair, shutting her laptop and replacing it in her bag. "I will see you tomorrow in the teacher's lounge I presume. Chazz come on." She walked out the door, Chazz following.

"What did you mean when you said you would see Crowler in the teacher's lounge?" Chazz asked.

"I quite my job as a Court Lawyer and decided to teach an electronics class here." She replied.

"And to think, you're a lawyer, now a teacher, and only 21." Chazz muttered.

"Hey Chazz how did it go with Crowler?" Several Obelisk's asked.

"It went perfectly fine." Audra replied for him, before turning and walking away.

"Hey who is she?" Jaden asked as Audra swept past him.

"I think she's Chazz's sister." Syrus replied.

"Is she a student here?"

"I don't think so I'm pretty sure she's a college graduate, I've seen her a couple times this year coming and going. Come to think of it, she turns up every time Chazz gets called into Doctor Crowler's office." Syrus explained.

"She's beautiful." Atticus whispered staring after Audra.

"Oh boy. Come on Atticus before you bite off more than you can chew." Alexis grumbled, dragging off her lovesick brother.

**Okay people. Question for you. Does anyone know how old Atticus is? I would pair him with someone but I need his age first. Thanks for reading. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving a review I'd be happy. I beg you not to flame me because I get very defensive and have a tendency to fight back. I'm harsh I know. Just review. Please. Sad puppy dog eyes **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me again. This is certainly going farther than the last one. Thankfully.**

**Disclaimer: If you are under the impression that I own Yugioh GX or anything affiliated with it… you are more than mental. **

"This is going to be a long day." Audra muttered as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"And she said she would see me today in the lounge. Humph." Crowler muttered to himself as he walked in the door, only to stop dead when he saw Audra. "You! What are you doing here? You're not a teacher here!"

"Am now." Audra replied leaning against the counter. "I'm starting an electronics class. You know, how to build a duel disk, fix it if it gets broken, and the many parts of it. That sort of thing." She shrugged. "Glad to have the pleasure of working with you Dr. Crowler."

"We don't have an electronics class." Crowler snapped.

"You did once before. But it's been almost 20 years since someone qualified to teach the class has handed in a résumé. I did my homework Crowler, you can't win this battle, and I'm a staff member now. You're just going to have to deal with it." That said, Audra walked past a fuming Crowler and out the door, heading for her classroom.

That night, Audra was up late in her office grading papers, when a knock came at the door. "It's open." She called, looking up from her paper to see Atticus walk in. "Your Atticus Rhodes right?"

"Yes Miss Princeton, I was wondering-," He began.

"There you are. I thought I'd find you here." Alexis said from the doorway. "What are you doing?" She looked at her brother, then at Audra. "Oh no. I told you to drop it." She walked forwards and dragged her brother out by the back of his jacket. "Sorry about him Miss Princeton, he's just having some problems this week." She called back.

Audra blinked as the two disappeared from sight. "That was, weird." She muttered, before shaking her head and returning to her work.

**Well there's the second installment. Sorry it's so short. ;; I'll have to try and think of more Ideas for this one. Think think ponder ponder I'll get there eventually. If you don't mind, leave a review and I'll try and think. (I know scary me going through the thought process. But contain yourselves) Thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Such nice reveiws. Thank you all very much. Special thanks to ****fennecfox03 for giving me a start on the idea for this chapter. So without further interuption...**

**Disclaimer: Own only my ocs**

Audra yawned as she added cream to her coffee the next morning. She had been up until at least midnight the night before and was feeling the aftermath of a teaching job. Crowler walked in the door, didn't even looked at her as he picked up a donut and walked right back out again.

"Hmm." Audra bit her lower lip, the gears in her head starting to turn faster. She had a plan for the day. And Crowler was not going to be happy about it. "Just you wait _Doctor _you'll get what's coming to you." Audra muttered, walking out the door.

"Sit down and be quiet." Audra snapped as the tardy bell rang. The class instantly fell silent. Audra was quite pleased. This class and one other were the only ones in the school that hadn't had her the previous day. "Now then, my name is Miss Audra Princeton. Yes I am Chazz Princeton's sister and no I am not going to try and overtake the school as my two older brothers would. You have Crowler to do that job."

There were mixed laughs.

"This class is not a requirement for your graduation and only needs to be taken one year. Here you will learn how to build, repair, and breakdown a dueldisk. Not only the types you use here at the Academy but also these." She opened her briefcase and drew out an original of the dueldisks used by Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto.

There were a few murmurs of distain.

"Though the chances of you ever using one of these things is slim, it will still serve you well to know the many differences between the two. Not only that," She smiled. "It will look good on your resume for those of you who wish to work at Kaiba Corp. when you graduate."

Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"Moving on, who can tell me what device is used to project the images of your duel monsters onto the field." Not a soul raised its hand. "This is going to be a long year."

"Chazz!" The youngest Princeton cringed at his sister's voice, but turned to see her strolling towards him.

"What now?" He asked.

Audra scowled at him. "Do you want me to let Crowler put you in detention next time. Chazz grumbled something inaudible. "That's what I thought. Now then, what can you tell me about what annoys Doctor Crowler?"

"Jaden Yuki that's all there is to it." Chazz told her. "Why? What are you planning?"

Audra smiled all to sweetly. "Why would you suspect I was planning something Chazz? After all, what could I possibly do in a confined school like this?" She laughed casually.

"You'll find someway." Chazz muttered. "And how in the hell did I get stuck in your class? I don't remember signing up for it."

"Oh the joys of having a sister as a teacher. See you after lunch Chazz." She turned and walked back towards her classroom, an aura of mischief surrounding her.

"I think this is the only time I'll ever feel sorry for Crowler." Chazz said before heading for lunch.

Everything was set. Audra was very proud of herself, not only for not getting caught, but also for being able to rig it so it could never be blamed on her. And it was flawless. She calmly sat at her desk as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of her next class. Chazz's class as it to happened.

They all filed in and she stood up just as the tardy bell rang. "I suppose by this time you all know who I am and know who I am related to." She said. Every person in the class turned to look at Chazz who was in the very middle of the room. He sent them all a scathing look. "I'm going to tell you this same thing I have told every other class. I am not at all like my older brothers and have no interest in taking over the school. Crowler does enough of that from what I hear.

Almost the entire class laughed.

"On with the class. Can anyone tell me-," A loud explosion of noise from the hall way caused her to stop.

"GET THEM AWAY FROM ME! HELP SOMEONE! I'M UNDER ATTACK!"

Audra lifted an eyebrow and followed her class to the door to see what was going on.

Crowler was high tailing it down the hallway, running as fast as he could, screaming bloody murder. The whole class, along with the other classes who were curious stared at him as he bolted past before looking at what was chasing him. A flock of chickens were running down the hall, oblivious to the students around them, clearly hell bent on catching Crowler who was, by this time, screaming for his mother to save him from the 'nightmare pigeons.'

"Why do I get the feeling you had something to do with this?" Chazz asked, turning to Audra.

"Chazz I'm surprised at you. Where would I be able to find a flock of chickens? And how would I be able to put them in Crowler's classroom when he keeps his door constantly locked?" She said far to innocently as the class went back to there seats.

"Just admit it Audra. Your behind it and I know it." Chazz said.

One of the boys whistled. "Go Miss Princeton!"

Audra closed her eyes and bowed her head to the side, a smirk on her face as she blushed slightly.

**So what do you think. I don't know if anyone remembers the episode where Crowler brings out some type of super expriment and has a bit of a fight with chickens while trying to get underground but I brought out his foul-a-phobia just for some fun. Hope you reveiw for me. Thanks again fennecfox03 **


End file.
